1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of small watercraft and, more particularly, to an improved air-intake system for use on a small watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become increasingly popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is sporting in nature; it turns swiftly, maneuvers easily, and accelerates quickly. A personal watercraft today commonly carries one rider and possibly one or two passengers.
A relatively small hull of the personal watercraft, comprising an upper deck and a lower hull, commonly defines a riders' area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine frequently powers a jet propulsion unit which is positioned in a tunnel formed on the underside of the watercraft hull. The propulsion unit propels the watercraft. The engine lies within the engine compartment, below the riders' area. An exhaust system extends between the engine and a discharge opening to expel exhaust gases either to the atmosphere or to the water. The exhaust system usually includes a water trap device that inhibits a reverse flow of water through the exhaust system from the discharge opening toward the engine.
It has become commonplace for small watercraft, such as for example, personal watercraft, to be operated in virtually any water condition, including ocean surf. Due to the design of the engine-air path, it is often possible for such small watercraft to operate for short periods of time submerged or in a substantially non-vertically oriented position. By drawing its air supply from the internal engine compartment of the small watercraft, these small watercraft engines are generally able to avoid periodic interruptions in the engine-air supply occasioned by waves or other rough weather conditions submerging the external air intakes.